Kanoh Agito
Kanoh Agito (加納アギト, Kanō Agito; "Agito Kanoh") is the affiliated fighter of Dainippon Bank in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He is widely regarded as the most powerful fighter in the tournament and the favourite to win. He is ranked #1 in the Kengan ranks, and the only fighter to make it to 160 wins without a single loss until he tasted his first defeat at the hands of Kuroki Gensai known as "The Devil Lance". He is the fifth and current holder of the title "The Fang of Metsudo". Appearance Agito is a muscular well-defined man, with black hair that is completely slicked back, a notable lack of eyebrows with strong eyebrow ridges instead, powerful-looking narrowed eyes and a chiselled cheekbone structure. Like the Bodyguards that serve Katahara Metsudo, Agito is most commonly seen in a formal black suit with a black tie, except in battle, when he wears a black skin-tight bodysuit. Personality Agito has two distinct sides to his character which almost seem like different personalities. One is stoic, haughty, and highly clueless (as evidenced by his confusion over Okubo Naoya's Ultraman references), while the other, which only comes out during battle, is ruthless and sadistic. When the latter personality comes out, he grins ear-to-ear, and his pupils seem to disappear. Agito is also very proud, and always insists on besting his opponents at their own game. If a fighter specializes in blows, he will exclusively use blows. But in desperate situation which Kanoh is driven and cannot fight back, such as the fight with Gaolang, he must switching to throws and holds, which damages his pride. After the fight, he begins to throw away his pride and focus on winning. Plot He represented Dainippon Bank in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He fought Okubo Naoya in the first round, Gaolang Wongsawat in the second round, and Hatsumi Sen in the third round (though not with a challenge from Omori Masamichi to replace him). Power & Abilities Kanoh calls his fighting style "Formless" (無形, Mukei); that is to say, he does not have one singular fighting style, but rather a wide repertoire of moves that he can draw from at any time. Insisting on besting his opponents at their own games, Agito will often fight them using their own methods. If his opponents fights with blows he will as well. However, if pushed, he will switch to a more advantageous style such as grappling against striking , such as in the fight with Gaolang. But "Formless" is actually a name to describe when he become a mindless beast with a huge grin in his face. In addition to being an incredibly proficient all-round fighter, Agito's chief defining ability is what Katahara terms as "evolution." More specifically, he is able to adapt to his opponent's fighting style after fighting them for enough time, and put together a new style specifically tailor-made to counteract his opponent in the middle of a fight. This essentially has the effect of Agito growing stronger with every fight he takes part in. But his fighting style and "evolution" can sometime backfire on him, because his wide range of moves, when fighting a fighter who is a master in one or two style, it is hard for him choose a perfect way to counter: In the fight with Gaolang, Kanoh is unable to counter his combination of boxing and muay thai and forced to go into defensive, in the end, he was forced to use MMA, the fighting style of Okubo to defeat Gaolang. After the battle with Gaolang, Kanoh fights with Omori and find a way to overcome his weakness. He later combine his "Formless" with his own "Martial art" which consist of normal attacks like Karate but he also uses others moves like elbow,... to overwhelm his opponent. Kanoh can change from fighting style from "Martial art" to " Formless" to fight Kuroki, who is a master of "Martial art". Kanoh "evolve" in the battle with Kuroki: he can match Kuroki's prediction, combine "Formless" and "Martial art" to gain upper hand and uses Aikido to break his left arm. But the changing time between two style can be a drawback, Kuroki can uses the time to fight back and damage him heavily. But again, Kanoh "evolve" and reduce the changing time in less then 1/100 second, even using leg moves to fight. Techniques * Dragon's Bullet: A variation of One-Inch Punch (寸勁, Sunkei). Using the principles of Fa Jin (発勁, Hakkei), or the release of internal power, Kanoh is capable of delivering full-power blows at nearly no distance. This effectively means that all of his attacks are knockout punches no matter what range he throws them at. He uses this technique in the fight with Hatsumi Sen and defeat him. The blow was so strong at close range that Hatsumi was heavily injured, cough a lot of blood, and he feels like he was stab by a spear. In the battle with Kuroki, Kanoh tried to uses this technique again, but Kuroki breaks his wrist instead. He has also been seen using a technique strikingly reminiscent of the Niko Style technique Indestructible. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter